Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 2
| NextIssue = | Quotation = Time is one of the greatest mysteries in life! Even the great 20th century scientist, Einstein, I believe his name was, could not completely solve the enigma, although he came close with his theory of relativity! | Speaker = Rama-Tut | StoryTitle1 = Origin of Doctor Doom! | StoryTitle2 = A Gallery of the Fantastic Four's Greatest Foes! | StoryTitle3 = Prisoners of Dr. Doom! | StoryTitle4 = Pin-Ups | StoryTitle5 = The Final Victory of Doctor Doom! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Chic Stone | Inker5_1 = Chic Stone | Colourist1_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Letterer5_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Doctor Doom is met by his minion Boris on the eve of his mother's death. Doom ventures out to the field where his life began and reflects back... As a young boy, Victor von Doom's father --a gypsy healer-- is asked by the King's men to heal the King's wife. Werner von Doom tries his best but fails, and when the King's wife dies of her illness, he sends his troops to get Werner. Werner and his son Victor flee into the mountains, where the father wraps the boy in his own coat while they hide in the snow and ice. They are found by the rest of their clan and taken back to the village. Before he dies from exposure, Werner asks Boris to look after his son. Boris interprets this to mean to watch out for the boy, not look after him. Furious at the death of both his father and mother at the hands of the King, Victor digs up his mother's old chest, filled with mystical potions and books. Doom soon becomes a master of science and sorcery, using both skills to protect his people and swindle the wealthy. He avoids execution by allowing the King's guard to capture robot duplicates of himself. Eventually, Victor's technological know-how attracts the administrators at State University, who offer him a full scholarship in America. Victor agrees, and while attending State University, he almost ends up sharing a room with Reed Richards. However Doom's arrogance and demands for private quarters prompts Richards to leave. This snubbing leads to Richards rooming with Ben Grimm. Victor becomes determined to contact the neitherworld and one day, Reed enters Victor's room unannounced and looks over Victor's notes for the device that would allow Victor to achieve his goals. Victor catches him and instantly becomes angry, kicking Reed out and ignoring the warnings that some of his calculations are off. When his device is complete, Victor has his assistant activate it, but the miscalculations cause the device to explode in his face. Scarred, Victor bandages his face and is ejected from school in disgrace for his unauthorized experiment. Victor travels the mountains of Tibet, where he finds an order of monks who teach him about magic. Later, Doom has them fashion him a suit of armor. Impatiently, Doom places the iron mask on his face before it has time to cool. Doom then leaves the monks and eventually takes over his homeland, where he becomes the arch-nemesis to the Fantastic Four. ... With his recollections over, Doctor Doom returns to his castle, leaving Boris to wonder when Doom will menace the human race once again. | Synopsis2 = Pin-up gallery of the FF's villains | Synopsis4 = Pin-ups | Synopsis5 = While the FF deal with some troubles with the Fantasti-Car, Dr. Doom is rescued from deep space by the time-traveling Rama-Tut. Conversing, they somehow illogically theorize that Rama-Tut is perhaps a future version of Dr. Doom. Inspired all the same, Rama-Tut returns Doom to Earth while the ersatz pharaoh resumes his wanderings . Back on Earth, Doom reaches the Latverian embassy and begins formulating a trap. With the FF unaware that Doom is really the ruler of Latveria, he invites them to a party, putting a drug in their drinks to make them see illusions. He tricks each of them into thinking they're being attacked by the others, before they eventually realize his machinations. Regrouping, the team battles at their headquarters. Reed offers Doom a chance to destroy him, providing Victor can use a mentally-powered weapon against Richards before Reed can do likewise. As the contest begins, Reed offers Doom one last drink. Engaging the device, Doom believes he destroys Richards and departs the Baxter Building triumphantly. However, Reed has given Doom a taste of his own medicine, by drugging him with his own hallucinogen. | Appearing1 = Present Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** , *** Items: * * Vehicles: * |Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Super Skrull * Rama-Tut * Hate Monger * The Molecule Man * The Infant Terrible * Diablo | Synopsis2 = Kl'rt_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Nathaniel_Richards_(Rama-Tut)_(Earth-6311)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Adolf_Hitler_(Hate-Monger)_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Owen_Reece_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Infant_Terrible_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Esteban_Corazón_de_Ablo_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg | ReprintOf3 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 5 | ReprintOfStory3 = 1 |Appearing4 = Featured Characters *The Human Torch * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Girl * Thing * Alicia Masters | Synopsis4 = Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 2 048.jpg Jonathan_Storm_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Alicia_Masters_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Benjamin_Grimm_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg Susan_Storm_(Earth-616)_Gallery_Page_from_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_2.jpg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Gorzenko, Latverian Embassador Locations: * * ** *** *** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes The Fantastic Origin of Doctor Doom! * The portions of this story that occur in the present take place after "The Final Victory of Doctor Doom!" in this issue. * This story expands on the origins of Doctor Doom that were first told in . There have since been more expansions in , and - . * Doom's tribe is identified as the Zifero Clan in . * Based on the time frame referenced in , a rough placement of Doom's birth can be made. At the time of this issue was published Doom was likely born 39 years prior to this story.That story states that Doom's early adolescence was 37 years prior. The logic of the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 is that four every four years of publications one year of "Marvel Time" elapses. From the perspective of Dark Avengers #2, assuming that Doom was 13 in the flashback, makes it occurring 50 years ago from that point. Dark Avengers #2 was published in September 2009 or "Year Twelve" of the Modern Age. Fantastic Four Annual #2 was published in September 1964, during "Year One" of the Modern Age. 50 - 11 = 39 Years. * places Doom's around 11 years old when his father died. * This story states that the ruler that Werner von Doom went to go and treat was a "Baron", but is later identified in as King Vladimir Fortunov. clarifies that his wife was dying of cancer. * confirms that the King's men killed Victor's mother, Cynthia von Doom, but this was after she made a pact with Mephisto to strike at the King's army for their persecution of her people over the years. The spell slew an entire town of people, including children. * contradicts this story, stating that it was a representative of the United States Army who came to recruit Victor. In this story Doom is taken on to invent new weapons of the American military and that his attendance at State University was merely a cover. * Further while most versions of Doom's origins state that Doom simply refused to share a room with anyone, state that the military provided him with his own private room and a private lab for him to work from while at State. * Doom's obsession with contacting the "netherworld" was due to the fact that his mother's soul was trapped in Hell, as first revealed in while that and show a more biblical type devil, verifies that the demon who had Cynthia's soul was Mephisto. * For years Doom lamented over the damage done to his face from the explosion, making it sound as though he was horribly disfigured. However reveals that he only received a single scar that ran down his face. It was not until he placed the burning hot mask on his face was his countenance horribly burned. * - go into more detail about Doom's time with the monks, and his overthrow of the Latverian monarch, ending in the death of King Vladimir. The Final Victory of Doctor Doom! * The events in this story take place between and . * Doctor Doom was lost in space following his defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four in * Rama-Tut appears here following his defeat at the hands of the Fantastic Four in . It was later revealed that the time storm that prevented Rama-Tut from returning home was caused by Immortus, his future self, as revealed in . This was done to assure that Rama-Tut would eventually become Immortus. * Rama-Tut's assertion that he and Doctor Doom may be the same man from different points in history does not match the established origin of Rama-Tut in . This was later revealed as an early deception by Rama-Tut to manipulate Doctor Doom as explained in Although they may be related as states that Tut may have a common ancestor of either Reed Richards or Doctor Doom. * This encounter with Doctor Doom later inspired Rama-Tut to become the Scarlet Centurion as seen in . He became Kang later still as seen in . * Doom was tricked into believing that he had killed Reed Richards, however the deception was revealed to him in . Chronology Notes Events happen behind the scenes in this issue that affect the chronologies of the following characters: Doctor Doom: * The Fantastic Origin of Doctor Doom - Flashback ** - Victor von Doom is present when his father is hired by the King to cure his wife of cancer. ** - Victor's father fails, the two flee into the mountains. ** - The pair are found the next day by Bori, brought back to camp. Werner dies of exposure, Victor swears revenge. ** - Victor inherits his father's belongings ** - Victor discovers his mother's trunk of mystical artifacts. ** - Victor begins experimenting with sorcery. ** - Victor uses his skills to rip off and battle with the local government. ** - Victor is approached to come to the USA to learn at State University. ** - Victor flies to the United States. ** - Victor von Doom meets Reed Richards for the first time. ** - Reed and Victor contemplate being roommates, Victor takes an instant dislikings to Richards. ** - Victor decides to get a room of his own, has his first brush with Ben Grimm. ** - Victor begins practicing sorcery in his room. ** - Victor catches Reed going over his notes. ** - Victor ignores Reed's warnings. ** - Victor attempts to run his machine to contact the netherworld. ** - Victor sits in the machine and it blows up in his face. ** - Victor is expelled from State University. ** - Victor curses his facial scars. ** - Victor ventures to the Himalayan mountains to find an ancient order of monks. ** - Victor is found by the monks and brought to their temple. ** - Victor is healed by the monks becomes their leader. ** - Victor constructs his armor and puts it on for the first time. ** - Doctor Doom begins making inventions to help him conquer Latveria. ** - Doctor Doom flies home to conquer his homeland. * The Final Victory of Doctor Doom: ** - Doctor Doom is rescued by Rama-Tut. ** - Doom returns to Earth, is defeated by the Fantastic Four. * The Fantastic Origin of Doctor Doom - Present Day: ** Reed Richards: * The Fantastic Origin of Doctor Doom - Flashback: ** - Reed meets Victor for the first time. ** - Reed and Victor attempt to room together, Victor decides to get a room of his own. ** - Reed meets Ben Grimm for the first time, the two become roommates. ** - Reed discovers Victor's notes and finds a miscalculation, is caught. ** - Reed's warnings fall on deaf ears. Boris: * The Fantastic Origin of Doctor Doom - Flashback ** - Boris is present when the King's men come for Werner von Doom. ** - Boris finds Victor and Werner in the mountains. Brings them back to camp. ** - Boris gives Victor his father's possessions. ** - Boris witnesses Doom fight back against the ruling class. ** - Boris is present when Victor is invited to study at State University. * The Fantastic Origin of Doctor Doom - Present Day: ** Werner von Doom: * The Fantastic Origin of Doctor Doom - Flashback ** - Werner is enlisted to save the queen. ** - Werner fails to cure the queen, the king vows revenge. ** - Werner flees with his son into the mountains. ** - Werner dies of exposure. Rama-Tut: * The Final Victory of Doctor Doom: ** - Rama-Tut rescues Doctor Doom from space. ** - Returns Doctor Doom to Earth, attempts to return to his own time. Publication Notes * The Origin of Doctor Doom! story reprinted in ''Bring on the Bad Guys''. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References